Dînons ensemble !
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Irène Adler s'ennuie... elle décide alors de lancer une toute nouvelle partie contre son adversaire préféré : Sherlock Holmes. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Milunais, publié avec son autorisation !


**Mon Doudou, **

**Ça y est, tu as 18 ans (oui, admire mon talent pour la déduction), bienvenue chez les vieux. Dorénavant, la psychopathe que tu es peut voter, et c'est vraiment effrayant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se retrouve avec une Irène Adler bis en président de la République avec Mycroft pour l'Intérieur et Moriarty pour la Défense (il aime les explosifs). Me voilà encore à raconter n'importe quoi, mais tu as l'habitude. ^^ Je ne regretterai jamais le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, ni celui où tu t'es confiée à moi pour la première fois. Je continue à croire que, si je n'avais pas été au rendez-vous, j'aurais loupé une fille géniale. Tu es là quand ça ne va pas, tu me fais toujours rire avec tes bêtises, nous avons les mêmes délires, tu es connectée à mon esprit malade (je continue à penser que c'est flippant), tu ne me censures jamais. Avec toi, je sais que je n'ai pas à me retenir, que je peux sortir tout et n'importe quoi sans que tu me juges. Tu es toujours à l'écoute, tu es complètement folle et tu chantes faux, tu n'es vraiment pas sortable, mais je m'en fiche. Je t'aime comme ça, et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que tu changes. De toute façon, je serais mal placée pour te reprocher ta psychopathie et ton côté hystérique. Le 26 avril a vu naître une fille géniale, ce qui prouve que le mois d'avril est le meilleur : la preuve, Emma Watson est arrivée en avril, de même que moi. Alors voilà : tu n'es certainement pas parfaite, mais tu sais que je déteste les gens parfaits. Après tout, la perfection est prévisible… et tout ce qui est prévisible est ennuyeux. ) **

**Sinon, ton cadeau a intérêt de te plaire. J'ai bossé dessus comme une galérienne. Non, ceci n'est pas du tout une tentative pour te faire culpabiliser et t'obliger à me dire que tu trouves cette histoire géniale. :p **

**Bisooooouus et joyeux anniversaire ! 3 **

**Ton Doudou. **

_**Dinons ensemble !**_

Des doigts fins à la manucure irréprochable volaient sur le clavier d'un élégant petit ordinateur noir. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, puis le pouce et l'index droits effleurèrent la souris, avant de rabattre l'écran. La femme se leva de sa chaise dans un tourbillon de soie rouge chatoyante, parée telle une princesse des Mille et une Nuits. Une énième demande de ses services, un politicien qui souhaitait se venger de sa femme qui avait pris un amant. Si prévisible, elle en aurait presque ri de dépit. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de défi intéressant. Sa jolie bouche pulpeuse et rouge se tordit en une moue à la fois boudeuse et séductrice, alors que ses yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence reflétaient l'ennui le plus total. Elle contempla le décor luxueux de son petit appartement londonien, d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle résidait ici sous le nom de Veronica Price, une australienne. Depuis son petit éclat face au gouvernement britannique, elle était devenue persona non grata au Royaume-Uni, mais un ancien amant qui éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour elle, une pincée de charme et le tour était joué, elle atterrissait dans un aéroport privé. Elle décida de se faire couler un bain, et appela Riley, sa nouvelle assistante. Une jeune femme blonde, à la silhouette de sylphide, vêtue d'une simple robe verte d'eau assortie à ses yeux, apparut sur le seuil.

« Fais-moi couler un bain Riley, ordonna-t-elle de sa voix chantante et cristalline.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Irène, souris un peu ou je pourrais croire que tu m'annonceras prochainement que tu es à l'article de la mort. Pas de contrat intéressant, je suppose ? demanda Riley en traversant la pièce, ses talons claquant staccato sur le plancher.

-Tu supposes bien…

-Pourquoi tu ne le contactes pas ? s'enquit son assistante, sa voix légèrement couverte par l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire.

-Il m'a bien fait comprendre que le jeu était terminé, Riley.

-Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais. Tu es capable de convaincre n'importe quel homme ! »

Les lèvres d'Irène s'étirèrent en un sourire désabusé. Convaincre Sherlock Holmes ? Mission impossible. Autant demander à la lune de danser la gigue parmi les étoiles. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux perdants, et elle ne savait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pour montrer qu'il avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur elle ? Il était assez orgueilleux pour cela. Son stupide cœur lui hurlait que c'était parce qu'il tenait à elle… mais il était un sociopathe, vierge de son état, qui ne savait certainement pas ce qu'était le désir. Trop trivial pour cet être qui se considérait au-dessus de tout… qui ne croyait en personne d'autre hormis lui-même. Et il y avait John Watson… très attaché à Holmes… qui transpirait la jalousie dès qu'Irène était dans les parages. Elle avait trouvé cela amusant, avant de découvrir qu'elle n'aimait pas que le médecin soit aussi proche du détective. Un sentiment dangereux, qu'elle devait taire au plus profond d'elle-même. Comme un secret honteux, une tache sur sa raison. Tache qui l'avait poussée à une facétie qui s'était retournée contre elle-même.

Elle fit rouler un eye-liner entre ses doigts. Oserait-elle le contacter ? Interpréterait-il cette demande comme celle d'une femme amoureuse ? Probablement. Mais elle s'ennuyait. Elle soupira et s'élança d'un pas aérien vers la salle de bains, sachant que son bain était prêt avant même que Riley ne le lui indique. L'odeur de rose et l'arrêt des robinets le lui indiquaient. La jeune assistante accueillit la jeune femme avec un sourire suggestif, mais cette dernière n'était pas d'humeur. Elle avait couché quelquefois avec sa collègue, mais n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle. C'était juste pour s'amuser et prendre du plaisir. Elle laissa tomber son déshabillé sans aucune pudeur, puis intima à Riley de quitter la pièce, ajoutant une once d'autorité dans sa voix.

Elle se glissa avec délice dans le bain à l'eau délicatement parfumée par les huiles essentielles. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était revenue à Londres, et cette ville atypique lui manquait, beaucoup plus que Trenton, sa ville natale. Elle s'enfonça davantage dans la baignoire, et ses longues boucles noires, raidies par l'eau, formèrent une corolle autour de sa tête, couronne de jais. Elle frissonna de bien-être, sentant ses muscles se délier un à un, comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un tas de nœuds. Elle joua d'un index sur la surface de l'eau, réfléchissant aux paroles de Riley. La jeune assistante pouvait être si perspicace parfois. Irène se morfondait dans la banalité de son existence, les petits jeux de pouvoir ne l'amusaient plus. Jamais elle n'avait autant vibré, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante que dans sa partie contre les frères Holmes, en particulier contre le plus jeune.

« Sherlock. »

Elle laissa les lettres fondre sur sa langue, distillant leur goût de miel agrémenté d'adrénaline. Un échange de regards avec cet homme, et vous saviez que votre vie sans lui ne serait qu'ennui. Tout paraissait monotone à côté de lui. Boule d'énergie et d'intelligence, camouflée sous des traits angéliques. Elle l'avait fait danser durant un petit moment, s'amusant de son pouvoir, avant de déchanter. Il dominait, toujours, et pour une femme telle qu'Irène Adler, la pilule avait été difficile à avaler. A sa grande honte, elle n'avait pas su se contenir : son orgueil avait été bafoué, et son cœur saignait. Ses larmes étaient celles d'une femme amoureuse et humiliée. Blessée. Apeurée. Son reflet dans les yeux gris dénués d'émotion. Elle aurait dû le détester… et il lui manquait. Elle voulait jouer, vivre de nouveau, sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle elle était plongée. La Femme s'ennuyait, et beaucoup de ses clients en avaient fait les frais. Irène ne faisait jamais de cadeaux. Elle n'avait jamais été généreuse. Pas dans un monde où la pitié n'avait pas sa place.

Sa décision était prise, et peu importe si elle lui coûtait son amour propre ou bien plus. La vie n'était excitante uniquement lorsqu'elle était en danger. Telle une funambule, Irène glissait sur un fil d'araignée. Un seul faux pas, et la mort l'emportait, sans possibilité de retour. Elle se leva gracieusement, exposant sa fine silhouette habillée de fines gouttelettes d'eau, qui brillaient comme des larmes de cristal à la lumière tamisée des bougies. Elle attrapa une serviette, se sécha puis revêtit un peignoir, avant de s'emparer de son portable.

« _Monsieur Holmes_, _si c'était_ la _fin_ du _monde_, et _si_ cette nuit était la toute _dernière nuit_, vous dineriez _avec moi_ ? IA »

Elle se dirigea vers son dressing, son portable toujours en main, et qui ne tarda pas à vibrer. Elle sourit, amusée. Sherlock Holmes répondait toujours dans la minute.

_« Il survivrait à Dieu lui-même pour avoir le dernier mot, avait un jour affirmé John Watson. »_

Elle appréhendait un peu la réponse, et c'est avec l'appréhension d'une étudiante attendant ses résultats d'examens qu'elle ouvrit le texto.

«Je pensais que vous vous manifesteriez plus tôt, et pas avec une question aussi sentimentale. J'en conclus que vous vous ennuyez ? SH »

Elle rit, puis afficha une moue malicieuse. Pour une réponse aussi impolie, elle le ferait attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle s'habille. La jeune femme savait avoir éveillé la curiosité du détective, et savait également qu'il bouillerait d'impatience mal contenue en attendant sa réponse. Elle espéra secrètement que John soit venu rendre visite à son meilleur ami, et soit obligé de gérer la situation. Sa jubilation était puérile, mais elle commençait à s'amuser. A elle de mener la danse et de les emmener là où elle voulait. Mais que voulait-elle, au juste ? Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée, et fonctionnait à l'instinct. Les plans étaient dangereux lorsqu'on jouait contre Sherlock Holmes, mais une pincée d'imprévu le déconcerterait. Elle choisit une robe pourpre, qui soulignait ses courbes, et mettait en valeur sa gorge fine et élancée.

« Si je pose cette question, pianota-t-elle avec une incroyable dextérité, c'est parce que vous n'y avez jamais répondu. Comme vous, je n'aime pas les questions sans réponse. IA »

« Je vous avais dit avant que je n'avais pas faim. SH »

« Nul besoin d'avoir faim pour partager un dîner. Je formule ma question autrement : si c'était la fin du monde, que feriez-vous en dernier ? IA »

La réponse mit plus de temps à arriver.

« Je suppose que je resterais avec John, Mary et leur enfant. SH »

Coup de poignard.

« Sherlock Holmes, si sentimental, alors que vous m'avez dit que l'amour était une faiblesse ? Deux ans passés à jouer les fantômes vous ont donc tant changé ? IA »

« Vous voudriez une réponse positive, pour satisfaire votre amour propre et les sentiments que vous avez encore pour moi. SH »

« Vous vous ennuyez. IA »

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre affirmativement à sa question. Il pouvait toujours rêver. Irène Adler ne s'inclinait pas si facilement, surtout face à Sherlock Holmes. Elle avait une revanche à prendre.

« Faux. Je suis sur une enquête. SH »

« Alors pourquoi me répondez-vous si vite ? Je sais que vous aimez avoir le dernier mot, mais souvenez-vous de la période où je vous envoyais une litanie de messages sans jamais obtenir de réponse ? J'ai éveillé votre curiosité. IA »

Elle sortit de son dressing, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle savait avoir tiré en plein dans le mille, et commençait déjà à élaborer un plan pour le surprendre. Un nouveau jeu, mais sans complot terroriste, ni d'hommes d'Etat à dépouiller. Un jeu uniquement pour le plaisir, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Riley ? cria-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Viens m'aider. Il me faut un maquillage tout particulier pour ce soir, indiqua la dominatrice, une lueur prédatrice brillant dans ses yeux. »

Irène Adler avait réussi à se faufiler au 221B Baker Street en se faisant passer pour une cliente éplorée, qui exigeait de voir Sherlock Holmes, et lui seulement, avec des airs hystériques. Elle n'avait pas hésité à trembler de tous ses membres devant la pauvre Mrs Hudson, sa perruque blonde, ses lentilles vertes, son sweat et son pantalon informes l'empêchant de la percer à jour. La Femme savait même modifier sa voix, et pouvait faire concurrence à Sherlock en matière de déguisement.

_« Les déguisements ne sont qu'une forme d'autoportrait, avait-elle révélé à Sherlock, lors de leur rencontre. » _

Pour un œil exercé, sous-entendait sa phrase. Seuls les gens ordinaires s'y laissaient prendre, et le sens de la déduction du détective pouvait percer des traits grimés. Mais la nudité ? Un être dans son plus simple appareil, qui n'affichait pas ses goûts, qu'aucune tâche ne maculait ? Elle avait voulu le surprendre, le provoquer, le tester. Elle avait ri intérieurement quand elle avait constaté que sa nudité ne le dérangeait pas. Beaucoup d'hommes auraient détourné le regard, gênés, ou se seraient jetés sur elle. Sherlock Holmes avait réfréné sa libido jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir en présence d'un corps nu… ou de ne pas le montrer. Elle effleura l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il aimait s'asseoir : le tissu était imprégné de son odeur, mélange d'un parfum coûteux, de produits chimiques, de tabac et d'une fragrance plus épicée. Si étrange que soit l'association, elle l'appréciait. Il s'était assis là il n'y avait pas très longtemps, à en juger par la chaleur et le plaid froissé. Mrs Hudson lui avait affirmé qu'il était sur une scène de crime. Parfait. A croire qu'un quelconque dieu était de mèche avec elle pour qu'elle ait le temps de se préparer.

Mrs Hudson dormait, c'était certain. Irène, qui l'avait aidée à préparer le thé, avait glissé une petite dose de somnifères dans le thé de la vieille dame d'une main preste et exercée. La logeuse était occupée à remplir le sucrier, et absorbée dans son monologue sur sa voisine, Mrs Turner. Comment Sherlock, cet homme si impatient, faisait-il pour supporter cela ? Elle se glissa dans la chambre du détective, qui semblait avoir subi le passage d'une tornade. Elle sortit un paquet rouge de la poche de son pantalon et le déposa en évidence sur les couvertures, puis elle se réfugia dans la salle de bains et, après s'être démaquillée, se pomponna de nouveau, choisissant cette fois-ci le maquillage mis au point par Riley et elle.

Elle avait opté pour du brun, et un rouge à lèvres carmin. Elle fixa ses boucles d'oreilles ornées de petits rubis, et en deux en trois mouvements, ramena ses cheveux bruns en un chignon. Elle ne craignait pas de se faire repérer par les caméras de Mycroft, elle les avait désactivées. Elle se figea quand elle entendit la démarche féline de Sherlock, qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Irène avait pris soin de parfumer la pièce… elle l'entendit se précipiter vers sa chambre, puis un bruit de papier déchiré remplaça celui des pas. Le paquet contenait un papier où elle avait écrit : « Dînons ensemble ».

Elle sortit de la salle de bains, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire insolent. Elle découvrit Sherlock en position d'attente, les mains jointes devant son menton.

« Vous avez poussé l'audace jusqu'à vous introduire ici, remarqua-t-il d'une voix froide. Mon frère sait probablement que vous êtes là.

-Les caméras sont désactivées… et même s'il le savait, il ne me toucherait pas.

-Pourquoi ? »

L'expression de Holmes était indéchiffrable.

« Mais parce que vous êtes avec moi, susurra Irène.

-Ce n'est pas cela qui l'arrêtera, au contraire. Il n'a pas oublié notre dernière rencontre, répliqua Sherlock d'un ton toujours neutre.

-S'il n'a pas oublié, alors il sait de quoi je suis capable… mais il sait aussi que vous savez vous défendre seul.

-Un seul appel de ma part, et vous disparaissez… définitivement. »

Irène s'approcha du détective, et se planta devant lui, à une distance à la limite du convenable.

« Vous ne ferez rien. Vous vous ennuyez bien trop pour laisser une telle occasion passer, peu importe le prix. Le Jeu est votre drogue, Sherlock, et je vous offre une partie sur un plateau, dit-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Vous ne m'offrez qu'un dîner. « Rencart » est le terme exact. Où est le défi ? répliqua Sherlock en se levant, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. »

Une chemise anthracite soulignait son corps svelte, et mettait en valeur sa peau pâle. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire aux femmes et même à certains hommes, et en jouait. Il glissa un doigt vicieux le long du poignet droit d'Irène, qui réprima un frisson. Ne pas céder devant cette tentation faite homme, le seul être qu'elle considérait comme son égal. Il esquissa un fin sourire suffisant, et l'agrémenta s'un soupçon de moquerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur dans une chose aussi ordinaire qu'un dîner ?

-Rien du tout, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, indiqua le détective d'une voix qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle femme saine d'esprit. »

Mais miss Adler était accro au danger. Il était pour elle ce qu'était l'héroïne à un junkie. Cette addiction avait fait d'elle une Joueuse, un être bien supérieur aux fourmis qui grouillaient dans les rues, ignorantes de ce qu'était vraiment la vie, de ce qu'était la sensation de se sentir vivant. On n'appréciait jamais les choses à leur juste valeur quand on n'était pas sur le point de les perdre.

« Bien-sûr que si, vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous propose cela soudainement après des années de silence. J'aurais pu le faire bien avant, n'est-ce pas ? Je vis cachée de votre frère depuis des mois, et je sais que vous avez neutralisé la cellule terroriste. Vous avez dupé Mycroft Holmes pour la première fois de votre vie, et vous adoreriez qu'il contemple le résultat de votre victoire. Je requiers votre protection, face à votre frère : il vous a toujours passé quasiment tous vos caprices.

-Mycroft est doté d'un besoin quasi obsessionnel de contrôle, il vous éliminera.

-Je suis votre nouvelle occupation. Vous ne ferez aucune bêtise tant que vous serez occupé avec moi, rien qu'il ne puisse pas réparer, du moins. Je ne suis plus dangereuse pour lui, il le sait, puisque vous m'avez… neutralisée, répliqua Irène, balayant les protestations de Sherlock d'un revers de main. »

Elle sonda son regard, qui s'était adouci. Il allait céder, pour le simple plaisir de voir où tout cela le mènerait : s'il y avait bien une chose que Sherlock Holmes détestait, c'était demeurer ignorant. Irène devinait qu'il examinait un nombre incalculable de théories, laissant délibérément de côté la plus sensuelle.

« Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous voulez, souligna Sherlock en sortant de la pièce à grands pas, déployant son habituelle théâtralité.

-Non. C'est plus excitant ainsi, indiqua-t-elle en passant devant lui. »

Elle tendit sa main, et haussa un sourcil. Une question silencieuse, qui flotta autour du détective, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent, tombant en poussière, attendant que les deux adversaires cessent de s'affronter du regard. Et le cœur d'Irène battait, battait, battait, au point qu'elle avait l'impression que Sherlock pouvait l'entendre. Elle garda le contrôle : ne jamais se laisser envoûter par ces prunelles argentées. Ce serait comme succomber à un serpent, quand bien même elle était une vipère, imprévisible et létale. Le détective saisit finalement la main de la jeune femme, l'enveloppant totalement, la faisant prisonnière de la sienne. Elle s'approcha, provocatrice, mais il la lâcha de suite.

« Un dîner. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un ultimatum. Irène sourit, puis passa devant le détective. Elle saisit une élégante veste, une petite écharpe de soie, alors que son compagnon revêtait son long manteau noir et sa sempiternelle écharpe de cachemire bleue. Elle l'aurait bien attaché avec, pour le simple plaisir de l'avoir à sa merci de nouveau. La Femme se ravisa : ce soir, ils jouaient à armes égales. Il emmena la jeune femme dans un charmant restaurant français, le Gauthier, connaissant par cœur les goûts de sa compagne. Irène sourit intérieurement, heureuse, pour une fois, que quelqu'un puisse lire en elle. Pas un seul de ses clients et amants occasionnels n'avaient eu la délicatesse de s'enquérir de ses goûts. Elle sentit des regards jaloux glisser sur elle, et devinait que c'était en partie à cause de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, écrasant le reste du monde de son aura majestueuse. Il avait tout du brun ténébreux, acteur principal de beaucoup de fantasmes féminins. Irène avait l'habitude : elle était victime des piques empoisonnées de la jalousie depuis son adolescence, lorsque ses formes s'étaient développées, lorsque son visage s'était affiné, faisant d'elle une femme d'une grande beauté.

N'était son regard provocateur et son aura sensuelle, elle aurait pu passer pour un ange. Un serveur s'avança vers eux.

« Monsieur, Madame, une table pour deux, je suppose ?

-Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ? » claqua Sherlock, de son habituelle voix glaciale.

Le pauvre jeune homme devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, mais se retint de répliquer. Il en allait de sa place, et le détective en était tout à fait conscient.

« Je peux vous proposer une table près de la fenêtre, si cela vous convient, balbutia-t-il.

-ça ira, assura Irène, avec un regard doux, destiné à rassurer le serveur, même si les petites piques de Sherlock l'amusaient beaucoup.

-Au nom de ?

-Holmes, dit le concerné avec un petit sourire suffisant.

-Holmes ? Monsieur Grave… Jack ! »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un peu grassouillet, se retourna.

« Va prévenir Monsieur Grave que nous recevons Monsieur Holmes, ordonna le serveur. »

Jack acquiesça et s'éclipsa. Le serveur mena le couple vers la table, avant de leur présenter les menus et de les conseiller sur les vins. Sherlock et Irène, en fins connaisseurs, n'en avaient nul besoin, mais laissèrent le jeune homme débiter son discours, avant de choisir.

« Je vois que vous avez vos entrées dans ce restaurant, dois-je en conclure que vous ne paierez pas ? Ce n'est pas très galant.

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous plaire, et pour votre gouverne, Mycroft a ses entrées dans quasiment tous les restaurants chics de Londres. En ce qui concerne celui-ci, j'ai aidé le patron à innocenter son fils dans une affaire de viol sur une jeune fille de quinze ans, avec qui il était sorti. La rupture s'était mal terminée, et la fille a porté plainte trop tard pour qu'on puisse faire le moindre relevé ADN. Il m'a quasiment juré sa reconnaissance éternelle, dit Sherlock d'une voix traînante, comme si cela n'était qu'une affaire banale.

-Et qui avait violé la jeune fille finalement ? Oh, laissez-moi deviner. Le petit-ami, qui ne supportait plus l'abstinence due à la virginité de l'oiselle ? dit Irène en piochant un petit four.

-Exactement. Très simple. Grave était occupé à tromper sa petite amie du moment, avec un homme, qui plus est. Il cachait son homosexualité depuis un moment, et la petite-amie servait de façade.

-Le père l'a bien pris, je suppose, fit la jeune femme.

-Le père est bisexuel, même s'il n'a jamais rien dit. Il vient d'une famille assez… stricte. Il est mal placé pour jouer les hommes bourrés de préjugés. »

Les entrées arrivèrent à ce moment là, accompagnées du patron du restaurant. C'était un homme sec, aux yeux d'un vert perçant. Il adressa un sourire affable à Sherlock, tout en reluquant Irène du coin de l'œil. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, en bonne habituée des regards indécents des hommes, et même de certaines femmes.

« Monsieur Holmes, vous auriez dû me prévenir, je vous aurai préparé une meilleure table, reprocha-t-il au détective, qui le fixait avec l'un des sourires faux dont il avait le secret.

-Je n'aime pas prévenir, vous le savez bien, répondit Sherlock avec un calme olympien.

-Je vois que vous nous avez amené une fort belle dame. Madame, mon établissement vous convient-il ?

-Tout à fait, répondit Irène, sa voix chantant comme le cristal. »

Elle sentait l'impatience de son vis-à-vis irradier, au point qu'elle fut presque étonnée que personne ne la remarque. Elle n'aimait pas plus que Sherlock cet imbécile qui lui faisait des ronds de jambe, mais elle n'en montra rien, se contentant d'afficher le côté doux et séducteur de La Femme. Après une énième courbette verbale, Grave se retira, laissant ses clients tranquilles. Ils savourèrent le repas, même si Sherlock picora bien plus qu'il ne mangea, trop occupé à prévoir les plans de sa compagne, qui ne laissait rien paraître. Il fit allusion à certains de ses récents coups d'éclat, et elle sourit, satisfaite. Il était la seule personne à pouvoir comprendre qu'elle était derrière certains changements de gouvernements, ou à l'origine de la chute de certains hommes importants, le tout, sans que personne, les concernés y compris, ne s'en doutent. Soudain, un vibreur se fit entendre, et d'une main preste, Sherlock sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Tu passes à la maison ? JW »

« Impossible. Expérience en cours. Demain ? SH »

« Ok. Expérience sur quoi ? JW »

« Le temps que peut mettre l'argent fondu à brûler complètement une main, puis un corps. SH »

« Et où t'es-tu procuré de l'argent ? JW »

« Vieux bijoux de ma tante Véra. Je ne l'aimais pas. SH »

« Je ne te ferai pas un discours sur la bienséance, autant apprendre l'arithmétique à un pigeon. A demain. JW »

« Je ne te féliciterai pas pour ton sens de la métaphore. A demain. SH »

A la fin de leur repas, Sherlock partit sans payer, et traversa la salle avec l'assurance d'un prince en son royaume, accompagné de sa dame, à qui il donnait le bras. Une fois dans le taxi, il demanda :

« Votre adresse ?

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vous la donnerai ?

-Je pourrais la trouver en deux secondes, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac avec un air ennuyé soigneusement étudié.

-Ah oui ? Et si je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi ce soir ?

-Nous avions dit un dîner, mais naturellement, vous ne vous en tiendrez pas là. Vous n'avez jamais su où étaient les limites. A trop en vouloir, vous finissez par perdre, Irène. Une fois ne vous a donc pas suffi ?

-Les limites ? Les limites sont ennuyeuses, dit-elle en approchant les lèvres de son oreille. Vous ne vous en imposez jamais non plus, vous êtes aussi téméraire que moi. A quoi bon vivre, si c'est pour se construire des… frontières ? Et cette fois, ma vie n'est pas en jeu.

-Ah oui ? dit-il en saisissant son poignet d'un seul coup. Je vous ai sauvée une fois, mais pour m'avoir vu à l'œuvre, vous savez que je suis capable de vous tuer, murmura-t-il.

-Bon, sinon, vous comptez me dire où vous allez ? s'énerva le chauffeur de taxi. »

Sherlock et Irène lui adressèrent un regard glacial, puis, devançant le détective, la jeune femme demanda :

« 221B Baker Street. »

L'air boudeur, la moue délicieusement enfantine de Sherlock fit sourire la dominatrice. Par certains côtés, il ressemblait à Moriarty : elle avait déjà vu cette expression sur le visage du criminel consultant… et généralement, l'origine de sa bouderie ne faisait pas long feu. Elle se souvenait du soir où il l'avait menacée de la transformer en chaussures, et était certaine qu'il l'aurait fait. Elle observa Sherlock, qui se tenait à une distance respectable de sa compagne, l'air apparemment détendu, n'était-ce la légère tension qu'elle apercevait sur ses épaules. Son regard était lointain, il réfléchissait, mais était prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Un véritable prédateur. Bien plus dangereux que Moriarty, par certains côtés. Bien plus mortel pour elle, qui avait le malheur d'en être amoureuse. Elle essayait de le dominer, mais il savait qu'il la tenait dans le creux de sa main. Même un génie tel que le criminel consultant n'était pas parvenu à le faire tomber. Il avait détruit son réseau, puis était revenu, auréolé de gloire. John Watson ? Il avait fait de cette faille une force. Intouchable, imprévisible, fascinant. ^

« J'espère pour vous que les somnifères que vous avez donnés à Mrs Hudson font encore effet, persifla Sherlock en ouvrant la porte, après avoir laissé Irène payer la course en taxi.

-Avec la dose que je lui ai donnée, elle ne risque pas de nous déranger avant longtemps, assura la Femme. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de retirer ses talons, et monta d'un pas aérien et étudié au 221B Baker Street, suivie de Sherlock. Elle avisa la table, et l'effleura de la main.

« Quand j'ai dit que je vous prendrais bien sur cette table, jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez, deux fois…

-J'ai répondu que je ne suppliais pas, deux fois, répliqua Sherlock en étrécissant les yeux.

-Mais une fois peut-être ?

-Pas même une fois. Je n'aime pas perdre, et vous non plus. Vous avez trop d'amour propre pour vouloir continuer ce petit jeu plus longtemps. »

Prétentieux, arrogant. Mais… oh, était-ce de l'appréhension dans ses yeux ? Il se demandait si l'issue de tout ceci était à son avantage, s'il n'était pas tombé dans un piège. Sherlock Holmes était un génie… mais un génie innocent. Ce que n'était pas Irène Adler. Elle louvoya vers lui, telle une panthère, puis elle agrippa sa chemise. Il saisit son poignet qu'il tordit, avant de la retourner en lui coinçant le bras dans le dos. Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura :

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. Je croyais que vous étiez intelligente : cette simple phrase échapperait-elle à vos immenses capacités intellectuelles ? »

Elle sourit. En posant la main sur le cœur du détective, elle l'avait senti battre la chamade. Il n'était certainement pas indifférent à son charme. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, et elle se maudit : elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente face à son premier amour. Elle était déjà tombée amoureuse. Une seule fois. Et avait été trahie, par une amie. Une histoire banale. Mais elle savait que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle ne se donnerait à personne d'autre qu'elle. Il ne coucherait pas avec une femme ennuyeuse, même dans le cadre d'une expérience.

« Aucun besoin de réfléchir pour ce genre de choses, dit-elle. Lâchez-moi.

-Aucun risque. »

Elle lui mordit la base du cou, et surpris, il relâcha légèrement la pression. Cela suffit à la dominatrice pour se dégager, et triomphante, elle lui emprisonna les poignets, avant de lui voler un baiser. Un simple effleurement, léger comme les ailes d'un papillon. Douceur et passion entremêlées.

« Ma virginité vous déplaît donc à ce point ? » la provoqua-t-il.

Elle évita soigneusement le piège.

« Je m'ennuie. Que vous soyez vierge m'importe peu. »

Elle mentait. L'homme qui lui avait pris sa virginité ne l'aimait pas, pas assez au point de ne pas la tromper. Irène savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être fidèle à Sherlock, et qu'il ne la recherchait pas. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait pas amoureuse d'un autre homme, ni d'une autre femme. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie, elle était la prisonnière bien volontaire de ses sentiments. Alors elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle embrassa le détective à pleine bouche. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, mais l'emprisonna dans ses bras, avant de la repousser brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux, et elle vit avec délectation ses pupilles dilatées.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Le désir, Monsieur Holmes, murmura la jeune femme en jouant avec les boucles sombres, le désir. Laissez-vous aller. »

Il retira sa main, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait un rejet. Juste l'hésitation d'un homme qui n'avait jamais expérimenté la sexualité, et s'était réprimé pendant si longtemps. Elle admira les pommettes rougies, le cou pâle et gracieux. Cet homme était une tentation vivante, et elle s'étonnait qu'aucune femme, même avec le caractère épouvantable du détective, n'ait pas tenté d'aller plus loin que cette misérable Molly Hooper. D'abord jalouse, Irène avait rapidement compris que la légiste n'était pas une menace : Sherlock n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour elle. Elle insista, et fit courir ses doigts le long du cou et de la clavicule du jeune homme, qui frissonna, dans l'attente. Il afficha une moue ennuyée, malgré ses pupilles dilatées et son souffle qui s'accélérait. Irène rit intérieurement : Sherlock Holmes était _ennuyé_ de ressentir quelque chose pour une femme. _Un véritable affront fait par son corps à son esprit. _Elle prit ses lèvres de nouveau, et l'entraîna dans un ballet de lèvres et de langues, dominante. Elle voulut agripper les boucles du détective, savourer de nouveau leur toucher si soyeux, mais il la plaqua contre un mur de la cuisine, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser mener la danse.

Elle tenta de lui mordiller le cou, ayant remarqué que la zone était sensible, mais il se déroba, et ses lèvres prirent possession de la gorge gracile de la vipère. Les baisers d'abord timides se firent rapidement assurés, et elle se retint de frissonner entre ses bras. Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient assez froides, mais cela n'était pas dérangeant, au contraire… c'en était même grisant. Le froid contre sa peau brûlante. Délicieux contraste. Elle réussit à libérer une de ses mains, et fit sauter un bouton de nacre, dévoilant un infime morceau du torse pâle et imberbe du détective. En réponse, il passa la main dans son dos, et ouvrit la fermeture éclair… puis s'arrêta au quart. Elle gloussa, puis releva le visage du détective avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Alors comme ça, on veut jouer, Monsieur Holmes ?

-Il ne sera pas dit que Moriarty aura eu raison sur mon compte, répondit-il, mystérieux. »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il prit sa bouche, en un baiser maladroit qu'elle se dépêcha de rectifier, lui montrant la marche à suivre. Elle continua à déboutonner la chemise, puis ses lèvres baladeuses dévorèrent le cou du détective, telles les crocs d'un vampire avide de sang. Elle s'enivra des pulsations du pouls de Sherlock contre ses lèvres, s'enivra de son parfum si unique, comme un drogué se gave à l'opium. Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, elle la fit descendre jusqu'aux poignets du jeune homme, le laissant prisonnier, avant de laisser ses mains errer sur le torse délicatement musclé. Très experte à ce petit jeu, Irène savait exactement où poser les mains et comment. Mais ce soir, elle avait presque peur, peur de s'y prendre mal, peur d'aller trop vite. Elle parcourut du bout des doigts les épaules puis les bras du détective, se délectant de chaque parcelle de peau qui frissonnait sous chacun de ses passages, de chaque cicatrice qu'elle sentait, puis elle le plaqua contre le mur. Il réprima un cri de surprise, mais elle se lut clairement sur son visage qui luttait pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

Irène voulait briser le contrôle de Sherlock. Qu'il la laisse entrer, qu'il se délecte de la moindre parcelle d'elle, qu'il en _redemande_. Elle voulait qu'il la désire autant qu'elle le désirait.

« Cédez, Monsieur Holmes, cédez, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix câline, rendue rauque par le désir.

-Jamais, articula Sherlock. Seuls les faibles abandonnent.

-Cette… faiblesse… restera entre nous… pas de John Watson pour nous interrompre.

-John arrive toujours au bon moment, l'avertit Sherlock. C'est l'une de ses nombreuses qualités.

-Je suis certaine que sa femme saura l'occuper, dit-elle tout en plongeant une main dans l'une des poches du pantalon de Sherlock. »

Elle en extirpa le portable, qu'elle lança sur le plan de travail* proche.

« Aucun danger, constata-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? »

Il se jeta sur elle puis la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, avant de lui retirer complètement sa robe. Il ne haussa même pas un sourcil quand il constata qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il l'avait remarqué avant. Ses pommettes n'étaient rougies que par le désir hurlé par ses yeux, qui était gravé sur sa peau, transpirant par chacun de ses pores, et aucunement par la gêne. Cet homme n'avait aucune notion de l'indécence. Irène connaissait les limites, mais ne les respectait jamais. Il prit sa compagne par le bras, puis cueillit ses lèvres, et explora sa bouche. Il apprenait très vite, et sut très vite comment embrasser, et surtout ce qui plaisait à Irène. Elle avait chaud, très chaud, comme si elle s'était trouvée dans un sauna. Elle sentait une chaleur délicieuse entre ses reins, et son entrejambe la sollicitait d'une manière plus qu'agréable. Sherlock la fit pénétrer dans sa chambre, avant de la jeter sur le lit.

« Nous jouons selon mes règles, gronda-t-il. »

Sa voix de baryton avait baissé d'un octave, et électrisa le corps d'Irène. Il la dévora littéralement des yeux, et elle se sentit rougir sous ce regard intense… trop intense. Il déposa les lèvres dans son cou, puis aspira la peau, laissant sa marque. Dominateur et possessif. Sherlock laissait exploser sa personnalité, dans toute sa gloire et sa dangerosité. Irène fermait les yeux, tentant de contrôler le déluge de sensations merveilleuses qu'elle ressentait, et ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, parcourant les plats et les déliés du corps de Sherlock par des caresses impérieuses. Elle arriva aux boutons de son pantalon, elle en fit sauter un. En réponse, il prit doucement l'un de ses seins.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et aspira une petite quantité d'air, sentant la virilité de son amant contre sa cuisse. La bouche de Sherlock pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, son corps ne savait pas mentir. Elle fit sauter le second bouton, puis défit la fermeture éclair, joueuse. Irène laissa l'insolence et le désir se refléter dans son regard. Sherlock pinça son téton, elle lâcha un cri de surprise, puis sourit. Elle releva la tête, passa une jambe entre celles du détective puis les fit se retourner, triomphante. La jeune femme explora le torse du jeune homme de sa bouche, puis releva les yeux, pour contempler son visage détendu, ses yeux magnifiques écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte. Le cœur d'habitude froid de la dominatrice rata un battement : il était superbe. Elle avait partagé le lit d'hommes très séduisants, beaux mêmes, mais à ses yeux, aucun n'égalait le spectacle qu'elle avait sous elle. Aucun. Voir Sherlock s'abandonner au plaisir était merveilleux et fascinant à la fois.

Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle se releva, puis descendit du lit, parfaitement consciente du regard inquisiteur et affamé de l'homme étendu sur le lit. Elle retira avec une lenteur exagérée les chaussures de Sherlock, puis ses chaussettes. Ce dernier n'émit pas le moindre son de protestation, mais son mécontentement irradiait dans la pièce.

« Patience, murmura-t-elle. »

Mais la patience n'était certainement pas une qualité du jeune Holmes. Il saisit son poignet puis sa taille, et la ramena de nouveau sous lui, à la fois surprise et amusée. Elle caressa sa joue, puis parcourut son visage des doigts, avant de l'attirer pour un nouveau baiser, en manque intolérable des lèvres tentatrices. Il n'y eut pas d'échange, il n'y eut que bataille entre deux personnes aussi dominatrices l'une que l'autre… mais il n'y eut aucun vainqueur. Sherlock honora la poitrine de sa compagne de ses lèvres et de sa langue, suçant les tétons comme une friandise, alors qu'elle haletait… les sensations éprouvées avait-elles été aussi intenses ? Toutes ses relations commençaient à s'effriter. Il était temps… de reprendre le contrôle, pensa-t-elle alors que des mains fines retiraient son unique sous-vêtement, puis que des doigts remontaient le long de ses jambes fuselées.

« Je croyais que vous étiez vierge, chuchota-t-elle, provocatrice.

-Vierge ne signifie pas ignorant, répliqua le détective alors que ses doigts approchaient dangereusement d'une zone précise, qui les réclamait à grands cris.

-Hmmm… vous ne saviez pas où regarder la première fois.

-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de répliquer, dit Sherlock, avant de prendre ses lèvres. »

Elle arrêta sa main.

« Dominatrice ou apeurée ? murmura Sherlock à son oreille.

-Déduisez-le, ordonna-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa clavicule.

-Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche, sans avoir besoin de le déduire.

-Dominatrice. Sans hésiter.

-Mais apeurée que je prenne le dessus sur vous, devina le détective. »

Irène ne savait pas lâcher prise : elle avait mené chacun de ses amants, mais elle sentait qu'elle perdait du terrain avec celui-ci. Tout était différent avec lui, et elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir voir l'issue de cette nouvelle partie. Une caresse de Sherlock le long de son bras la fit frissonner. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité, juste une infinie douceur. Cela étonna la jeune femme : Sherlock Holmes n'était jamais doux… sauf peut-être avec John Watson et sa famille. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce pour la tromper ? Il était aussi manipulateur qu'elle. Mais elle choisit de profiter du geste, une seule fois. Elle passait la soirée avec l'homme dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse… réalisant le vœu de nombreuses personnes. Juste profiter de l'instant, sans se soucier des conséquences. Carpe Diem. Y parviendrait-elle ?

« Je vous propose un nouveau jeu. Un jeu où on laisse tomber nos barrières, un jeu où on ne tente pas de blesser l'autre.

-Du sentiment.

-_Résisterais-tu_ à une nouvelle expérience, Sherlock ? »

Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis sourit. Elle sut alors qu'elle pouvait briser son contrôle, et elle lut dans les yeux de son amant qu'il faisait de même. Deux des plus grands Joueurs de l'histoire devenaient vulnérables, à la merci l'un de l'autre. Elle passa doucement au-dessus, et retira le pantalon de Sherlock avec empressement, avant de le couvrir de caresses passionnées, laissant son instinct de femme la dominer complètement. Elle passa une main sous l'élastique du boxer, et saisit la hampe fièrement dressée. Sherlock se cambra, et un rayon de lune vint toucher son torse. Fantastique. Irène dévoila l'intimité du jeune homme, avant de fondre dessus. Il entama un concert de gémissements, qui l'aurait gêné si la partie rationnelle de son cerveau fonctionnait encore. D'une main, il avait détaché les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui coulaient dans son dos, cascade glorieuse. Il les caressait de l'autre, tirant parfois doucement, et elle adorait cela. Elle sentait de doux tressautements, il se cambrait parfois, inconscient de ses gestes.

« Irène… »

Elle comprit qu'il fallait l'apaiser, et ralentit le mouvement, avant de prendre de nouveau ses lèvres, puis de se retrouver allongée sur le lit. Il lui fit subir la même torture, introduisant ses doigts en elle, sans qu'elle ait besoin de le guider. Il avait faim d'elle, et elle était prête à se laisser dévorer… mais elle voulait aussi sa part.

« Maintenant, dit-elle. Je te veux. »

Il la fit languir en jouant encore de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque suppliante, tremblotante entre ses bras. Elle afficha une moue offensée, qui le fit sourire, puis, sans crier gare, il s'introduisit dans l'antre cachée, origine du monde. Irène ferma les yeux, puis remua les hanches pour lui indiquer de continuer. Il réfugia son visage dans le coup de la jeune femme, puis entama de longs va et vient, juste destinés à la rendre folle. Entre deux soupirs, elle parvenait à lui demander d'aller plus vite, et après un baiser, il accéléra. Elle relevait parfois la tête pour redessiner sa mâchoire, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, et d'explorer sa bouche. Il n'y avait plus de paroles, mais seulement des gémissements qui s'attardaient dans l'air, seulement des regards verrouillés l'un à l'autre. Comme si se quitter des yeux était synonyme d'apocalypse, comme si se quitter des yeux allait provoquer le réveil de l'un ou de l'autre. Elle passait les mains sur les muscles bandés de son amant, avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se rapprocher davantage de lui. Une météorite pouvait menacer la planète, elle ne s'en serait pas préoccupée. Irène avait éprouvé le plaisir en couchant avec des hommes et des femmes, mais lorsque celui-ci s'entremêlait aux sentiments, alors elle ne couchait plus. _Elle faisait l'amour_. Elle faisait l'amour avec l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète, et c'était la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Elle se laissait posséder par un homme, et savait qu'il pouvait la briser à tout moment. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir, il lui offrait un petit instant de bonheur. Un souvenir à protéger dans les recoins secrets de son esprit… là où la Femme laissait place à une Irène plus sentimentale et vulnérable.

Elle s'abandonna en un long cri, et toutes ses relations s'effacèrent, le reste du monde s'éclipsa, et n'exista plus que Sherlock Holmes, l'homme dont elle criait le nom, et qui répondait de la même manière. Il s'écroula sur elle, et elle resta un long moment à caresser les boucles poisseuses de sueur, à savourer leurs respirations qui s'accordaient à la perfection, puis il roula dans le lit. Elle se réfugia entre ses bras.

« Moriarty a tort, encore une fois, dit-il.

-ça doit lui faire une belle jambe, là où il est, répliqua-t-elle paresseusement. »

Ils s'endormirent, sans aucun « Je t'aime ». Ils s'endormirent sous la chape des sentiments secrets. Le lendemain, Irène s'en irait, et laisserait un nouveau paquet. Sherlock lirait :

« A un prochain dîner, Monsieur Holmes. »

*Je ne pouvais pas écrire un Sherene pour toi sans évoquer nos amis les plans de travail ! =D


End file.
